sueños
by Tot12
Summary: Juguemos con la realidad, el mundo de los sueños puede resultar muy extraño


Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada, yo solo se los robo un momento para jugar XD. Este fick tiene fines de entretenimiento, no lucrativos

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**:

Sueños

Estaba parado en medio de un inmenso campo de flores, tan bello que sobrepasaba todo lo que había visto, la cálida brisa sacudía su cabello, mientras que su aroma a rosas y flores llenaba sus pulmones y su alma.

Tenía dolor a causa de las heridas, pero no le prestaba atención, estaba atrapado, presa de la hermosa vista frente a él, olvido lo que hacía hay y donde estaba, su mente quedo en blanco y solo se limitó a sentir, a dejarse llevar por la embriagante sensación de tranquilidad que reinaba. Cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo, sentía dentro suyo un inmenso poder, tan antiguo e inmenso como el universo, un poder que le permitía desgarrar el cielo de un revés de su mano y hacerlo capaz de abrir grietas en el suelo, de un solo puntapié.

De repente todo se quebró, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, al escuchar los fuertes estruendos que sacudían la tierra, grietas inmensas se abrían y tragaban los bellos campos de flores, mientras que grandes escombros parecían caer del cielo. Su tranquilidad se convirtió en temor, pudo escuchar los gritos de otras personas, eran sus camaradas, pero no los pudo recordar. Las grietas se extendieron, perdió el equilibrio y cayó, escucho el último grito de alguien llamándolo, pero no supo quién, siguió cayendo y se perdió en el inmenso vacío.

-Gabriel, Gabriel despierta, ¡GABRIEL!

La vos de una joven lo llamo y rápidamente despertó, ya no estaba en aquel inmenso prado, ya no portaba aquella brillante armadura, estaba en su habitación y a su lado se encontraba una joven chica de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos marrones. La chica vestida con un uniforme escolar y con una mochila en su espalda, lo miraba con marcado enojo.

-¡Gabriel te quedaste dormido!, ¡ahora llegaremos tarde al colegio!-Le grito indignada.

-¡El colegio!; ¡Rayos!-De un salto se levantó y corrió a cambiarse-Ve yendo, yo termino y te alcanzo- Le dijo, mientras luchaba para abotonarse la camisa, la chica dio un resoplido de fastidio, luego salió del cuarto y pudo escuchar como bajaba por las escaleras.

Cuando termino se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo, que tenía en su habitación, ya no era aquel fuerte caballero, era solo un chico normal de ojos marrones y cabello negro. Que sueño más extraño, pero parecía a la vez tan real, toda un vida en menos de doce horas, todas esas batallas, sus camaradas, sus hermanos, las armaduras, todos esos lugares ¿Todo fue un sueño? ¿Todo fue producto de su imaginación?

Recordó el programa que había visto esa noche y la frase de aquel hombre.

_Según la teoría del multiverso, existen miles de universos, miles de mundos donde lo imposible se convierte en realidad._

Negó completamente, era imposible, un mundo donde existieran los dioses, jóvenes con poderes místicos y armaduras vivientes, debía dejar de ver tanta televisión. Aunque por otra parte ¿Era realmente imposible?, los dioses y de por si todo eso ya existía en su imaginación, ¿Acaso podría ser que…

¡GABRIEL!-El grito de la chiquilla lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos y rápidamente bajo la escaleras.

-¡Demonios llegare tarde!-Fue lo último que dijo al dejar la habitación, olvidando aquellas ideas.

Mientras que en otro lugar un joven guerrero se despertaba, después de haber tenido un extraño sueño, con otra vida, con otra familia, con otro mundo, en el cual nada de lo que conocía existía, pero no era el momento para quedarse pensando en esas cosas. Rápidamente saco los escombros de los Elíseos que lo sepultaban, se olvidó de aquellas ideas, solo se concentró en encontrar a sus camaradas y a su diosa, sabiendo que por fin, la batalla contra Hades había terminado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**XD este fick, fue solo una idea que me asalto de repente y decidí exponerla, espero que les haya gustado, la vedad es un fick raro :P. Si se preguntan: **

**¿Quién es el caballero?**

**Dejare que ustedes lo decidan :), en fin gracias por leer. **


End file.
